


Fanboys

by JuriSalora



Series: Hybrid AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Concerts, Fanboying, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Junmyeon is a cute bunny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriSalora/pseuds/JuriSalora
Summary: Red Velvet is a group that Junmyeon really loves. Yifan can't understand the hype, but he doesn't mind either.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Hybrid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557622
Kudos: 32





	Fanboys

When Yifan pulled into the parking lot of Junmyeon’s university he was met with a very hyped and impatient bunny waiting for him and practically jumping into the car as soon as he had stopped. The hybrid fumbled with his seatbelt and then gave the taller an unbelieving look when he realized that they were still standing.

“Hyung! Hurry up, please!”

“No greetings?”

Despite his words Yifan couldn’t fight the smile and started the car, pulling into the road back home.

“So what do you have to get home for so fast?”

It was a cute sight how the shorter started to fiddle with the straps of his backpack and looked away, a slight blush evident on his face. Yifan understood.

“So it’s about that girlgroup you like, right? What was their name again?”

“Red Velvet...”

Junmyeon’s voice was quiet. He had always been pretty shy about how much he loved this group and it had taken quite a lot of careful chosen words and assuring that it was absolutely okay, for him to just allow the older to see his collection of posters and pictures of the group.

That had been a few months ago and since then the bunny’s room had basically been drowned in posters and he saved up every last bit of pocket money to buy albums and merchandise. Yifan had sometimes secretly added small amounts of money to the savings just because he found it cute how much devotion the younger put into this.

“So I guess they’re having a concert today?”

When he shot a short gaze towards the side he could see how Junmyeon’s eyes lit up. It didn’t happen often but sometimes the older actually managed to get him hyped enough that he forgot to be cautious of what he showed and freely started to rant about stuff he loved. It was adorable.

“Yes! They have! I promised to meet up with Tae on videochat so we can watch it together! I still have to set everything up though, so we really have to hurry, hyung! I really mustn’t forget my lightstick and I want to show Tae that new shirt I bought last week and...”

Yes, Junmyeon was quite obsessed with the group. Yifan didn’t know that much about them – he wasn’t really into that kind of pop music and also way too occupied with his work at the facility to get much into other things except for basketball which was a reminder of his high school days. That said he hadn’t been able to play much in the last months. He had no intention to bring Junmyeon to a game that the younger couldn’t really play and probably wasn’t even interested in. Plus he didn’t wanna leave the bunny alone for too long.

Ignoring Junmyeon’s monologue next to him, he followed the road to their parking lot. When he stopped the engine, the bunny had already undone his seatbelt and was excitedly grabbing his bag, ready to sprint up to the apartment.

Yifan grinned.

“You know that you have to wait for me anyways, right? You still don’t have keys.”

A small pout settled on the shorter one’s lips, but he didn’t stop bouncing impatiently, waiting for the other to grab his things, lock the car and follow him to the elevator.

Again Yifan noticed their height difference. He knew that part of why Junmyeon was that tiny was actually due to the bunny genes, but it didn’t make it less adorable. Without thinking twice he picked the shorter up and carried him the rest of the way.

“Don’t want you getting hurt when you’re bouncing around like that.”

Junmyeon contently cuddled into his arms.

It wasn’t that uncommon for them anymore that Yifan carried the bunny around. After all he wasn’t exactly heavy and also way slower with his shorter legs so it was pretty convenient this way.

He was set down again after Yifan had opened the door to his apartment and instantly hurried to take off his shoes and drop his bag in his room. Yifan chuckled, looking at him sprinting through the apartment.

Then he himself stepped inside, leaving his shoes by the door and throwing himself on the sofa in the living room where he got rid of his blazer and loosened his tie. He didn’t really care about image when he was at home and he really didn’t have to look like a businessman when only Junmyeon was there to see him anyways. It was time to get comfortable.

It hadn’t even been ten minutes when the bunny returned to the living room, dressed in a black shirt with white writing on it, carrying his laptop, a blanket and the lightstick he had spent months of savings on. He set up the laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down next to Yifan before opening the program he used to videochat with people. Usually it was Taehyung.

“Okay, is the connection okay?”

Yifan threw a quick glance at the screen on which an overly excited version of Taehyung became visible and then stood up again to get himself a beer. He would have to go through that whole event as well, even if it was just to make sure Junmyeon was okay and didn’t overexcite himself. And yes, the younger was really adorable when he was excited, but he didn’t really care for the group and it could be quite exhausting to listen to Junmyeon and Taehyung going absolutely hyper.

When he came back, everything was set up and the two hybrids were happily chatting while the TV was quietly playing something in the background.

It wasn’t the first Red Velvet concert Junmyeon watched, but it was the first he watched live. The others had been on DVD and even though Yifan had now found out that it wasn’t a full concert but just two songs – something called “comeback stage” – it didn’t lessen the excitement of those two.

Yifan sat down again, taking a sip of his beer, leaning back and throwing one arm on the backrest behind the younger.

“Oh my god, it’s starting! Oh my god! I can’t! I’m not ready!”

The bunny turned the TV to almost full volume when a group of five girls entered the stage. They were all hybrids and Yifan could kind of see the appeal in that kind of group. Not only were they pretty, but hybrids also were something not many people got to see. They hadn’t completely integrated any hybrids into society yet – Junmyeon was the first one – and Yifan remembered once hearing that apart from concerts and fanmeetings the group had an own dormitory which they weren’t allowed to leave without their caretaker.

He had to admit they were pretty good singers and dancers. Still not his kind of music, but he could see why Junmyeon loved them this much. Yifan grinned when the younger tried mimicking some of the moves but failed terribly.

“Their choreo is always so on point! Ho do they even do this?”

“Can we please talk about how good this outfit looks on Irene? And Yeri? Oh my god! I swear they get prettier every comeback!”

Irene was the cat hybrid as far as Yifan remembered. He took a look at the screen. The outfit was a pretty simple, black dress but also extremely elegant. A stark contrast to their previous bubbly, colorful concept – at least he thought that it had also been Red Velvet. He liked this concept more.

“Wendy really outdid herself with those vocals! How can she sound this good even when singing live?”

“Yeri as well! They’re all so talented oh my god!”

If anything then Yifan was most impressed of the parrot hybrid, Joy?, because he didn’t even know how she could hold her balance with these enormous wings while dancing. Especially because she was pretty tall for a hybrid girl and he remembered how he himself had struggled with balance sometimes.

“Man, I really wish I could go to one of their concerts...but I don’t think they’d ever let us...”

Taehyung’s ears flopped down and his sadness was almost perceptible through the screen.

“Yeah...I really want to...”

Junmyeon’s expression also faltered. In the background something different began playing on TV.

Yifan sighed.

“I’ll see what I can do...”


End file.
